Conventional communication systems allow people to connect to each other in real-time while being physically separated. The ability to instantaneously exchange sound, text and images over great distances has become almost commonplace. However, commercial communication devices do not ordinarily convey a sense of touch. With rare exceptions, communicating using touch only occurs when people are face-to-face.
Touch conveys meaning and information in interpersonal communication. Touch acts as an extension of the physical body. Hand shakes between business partners signify agreement and commitment, the supportive squeeze of your hand by a friend, or even a quick tap of interruption from a stranger conveys a wealth of contextual information that is rarely present in real-time remote interpersonal communication. The goal of “reaching out to touch someone” suggests that touch is a powerful and meaningful part of interpersonal communication.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to use touch to communicate between people at remote locations, and to use touch signal transmission to enhance conventional forms of communication, such as voice telephony.